


Sunfire

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Attempt at Action, Death happens, I think it might just be Hidashi in my head, Thought a character was dead but not realy cliche, Use of Sunfire, characters get hurt, science is not accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been four years after they had put Callaghan to jail, Krei had given them all a spot in his own school program, almost as a thank you for saving him. While the rest of his friends had turned it down, he accepted it and started schooling there since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunfire

**Author's Note:**

> I had this great idea in my head of a long running story that people would love and there'd be fanart and the whole she bang I had always wanted.  
> Then I started writing and it all turned to crap. This is all I really have, I'm sorry if I disappointed you ;-;   
> Also, I think this can be classified as Hidashi, bit I'm not sure since nothing really happens to call it Hidashi, but let's see if anyone else could see it that way. If not then I tried.   
> Any spelling mistakes are mine so if you catch any that my dyslexic brain made, pretty please leave a comment! If you don't spot any, tell me if you love it or hate it, what you could add to it, anything really! I love comments and kudos.   
> Enjoy!

Hiro yawned softly as he walked down the stairs of the college. He had stayed up late working on his late term project for the third time that week, and he knew that if he didn't go home soon, his Aunt would call one of his friends to drag him out of the lab again. He hummed gently and fished his pockets for the keys to the hand me down moped. 

It had been four years after they had put Callaghan to jail, Krei had given them all a spot in his own school program, almost as a thank you for saving him. While the rest of his friends had turned it down, he accepted it and started schooling there since. 

He walked past Krei's office, stopping for a moment and knocking on the door. "Krei, I've got the keys to the lab, do you want them?" He asked after he knocked it. When he got no answer, he tilted his head to the side and looked down. The lights were still on to the office, so he couldn't have left. Hiro knocked the door again. "Hey, Krei, I know you're in there." He called once more, before he sighed. "I'm coming in. Please be decent." He said, opening the door. After he opened it, he frowned slightly and looked around. The office was empty, papers were scattered all over the floors and chairs were turned over,almost everything in the room singed. He furrowed his eyebrows and went to the broken open window, blinking in confusion and swallowing hard. "What... What the heck?" He mumbled gently as he looked over. He saw a shadow of a figure in the distance and could make out screaming the roof of the building. He gasped when he recognized the screaming voice. "Krei?!" He quickly ran out of the room, going towards the door that lead to the roof. He looked around before he reached it and grabbed a broom, holding it close as he slowly opened the door. There was a figure completely engulfed in flames holding Krei by the neck, fire spreading all around him. 

"Y- you aren't supposed to be ready yet! You rent supposed to be attacking me! I saved you, I made you!" The blonde shouted, kicking at the air. The future let the fire crawl up Krei's legs, burning him and making him scream put in pain. "I will not listen to you. I won't listen to anyone." It yelled, before the fire finally consumed Krei's body, making him scream loudly. Hiro back his the wall hard and the broom fell to the ground with a loud clatter after the blonde man's body turned to Ashes. The figure turned its burning body to him and Hiro's heart stopped dead in its speeding tracks. There were two black holes were its eyes should have been. He raised burning glowing hand to Hiro, making him snap out of his trance. Hiro's eyes widened as he scramble up to his feet, running towards the door as fire was being shot as him. He quickly opened it and slammed it shut once the fire made contact to the door, making him scream in pain as he touched it. He quickly pulled his hand back and whined gently, holding his burned red hand to his chest. He could still feel stinging, so that was good. He wanted softly, thinking he was fine, when he looked at the door. It was glowing red. He whimpered gently and took a deep breath, before he quickly started running down the stairs as the fire bursted through the door. He felt tears prickle at the edges of his eyes and he hopped down the rest for the stairs, wincing slightly when he felt a pain in his ankle, but ignoring it in favor of trying to keep his life. He opened the door and slammed it shut, trying to slow down the fire. He panted roughly, trying catch his breath as he fell to the ground shakily. There were no other noises and he stood up, going to the door and touched it with the back of his hand. He felt no heat. He huffed in relief and looked at his hand. There were blisters forming on it and jit still stung like crazy. He shakily walked to the exit of the school. Trying to comprehend what had happened. Something (someone?!) had killed Allister Krei, and had almost killed him. He smelled smoke and blinked in confusion, looking back. There was fire, a bunch of it, speeding towards him, with the black eyes figure in the middle of it all. 

Hiro let out a cry and ran quickly, getting out of the doors of the school. He quickly ran down the stairs, but his twisted ankle gave out on him and he fell down a the rest if the stone steps. He gasped and held his arms about to keep himself from hitting the floor to keep his face from hitting the ground. He cried out in pain when he felt his bones shift and felt a crack and his arms gave out, hitting the side of his head to the ground. He whimpered gently, the burned hand throbbing and his whole body in pain as he opened his eyes slightly. The school was completely on fire, bringing back the memories that he tried to bury all those years ago. The figure flew to him, landing in front of him wordlessly. He saw its hand glow brighter as it held it towards him, and he closed his eyes in defeat. He heard sirens and snapped his eyes open, turning his head towards the noise. Police cars were pulling up as well as Fire fighters and ambulances. He felt a woosh of air and snapped his head back to see that the figure had disappeared. He let his head fall to the ground slightly and his breathing calmed as he closed his eyes. He felt so tired. He felt himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness and let himself go.

 

The first time he opened his eyes, he saw a white light above him along with white ceilings. Everything was white and smelled heavily of bleach. He groaned softly and let a hand touch his head, wincing when the burned hand touched the bandaged part of his head. He pulled his hand away to look at it. It was red and still throbbing, but the doctors had at least put cream on it to help it heal, along with a cast. He guessed that he had broken his wrist when he hit the ground. He looked at his right hand and groaned softly. It had a cast on it as well, and he swallowed hard. He must have hit the ground hard. He sat a bit up and shifted his left foot, looking at it. It had bandage around it, almost mockingly telling him that he had sprained his ankle as well. He sighed gently and looked around, recognizing a few of his friends things, like Honey Lemon's purse as well as Gogo's jacket. Fred's shoes were put neatly next to them, showing the work of Wasabi. He smelled something sweet coming from the table next to him. He sat up and lifted the lid of the box, smiling when he saw an assortment of sweets and a bouquet of flowers. He sighed gently and sat back, smiling when he heard arguments outside of the room. It was like they couldn't get along without him, really. 

"Oh come on, Honey! You know it would be awesome to create an invisible bubble that kept you from harm!" Fred shouted excitedly as they entered. He closed his eyes, keeping from chuckling as he heard Honey's tired sigh. "Fred, that isn't really science." She said, very obviously trying to tell him that his suggestions aren't really science. He took a deep breath. "Fred, just cause I'm not there doesn't mean you can start hammering Honey with your suggestions again." He rasped, his voice hoarse from nonuse. He wondered how long he'd been out and opened his eyes to see all of his friends and his aunt staring at him, before all shouting a collective "Hiro!" And running to his side. 

His Aunt was first."Oh my gosh Hiro are you alright do you still remember us?" Then Honey. "The doctor said you would be unconscious for a long time but we're so glad you're awake!" Both Wasabi and Gogo were trying to get answers from him for who was the person that had attacked him. Well, Wasabi was. Gogo wanted to kill whoever it was that hurt one of her friends. "The Police say that he was made of fire." As well as "When I find the man that hurt you he is going to pay." And Fred of course was being Fred. "Dude! They said you have two broken wrist, a burned hand and a mild concussion! Isn't that awesome!" Hiro held a hand out when his head started hurting and whined gently, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'll explain what happened in a second just-" He held a finger to his lips for a second in a signal to be quiet while his head stopped throbbing. Once it stopped he took a deep breath and explained to them everything that happened. Once he finished, they all stared at him in shock and their faces were pale. "He... He killed Krei?" Wasabi whispered, his eyes wide. Gogo hit him. "Forget about Krei! He just tried to kill Hiro!" She hissed. Hiro sighed softly. "We can't just forget Krei. I... I saw him get killed right in front of my eyes..." He whispered gently. The screams were still in his head and he wasn't sure he would ever be able to forget them. He shook his head put of the thought and cleared his throat, not liking the scratchiness that was there. "How long was I out?" Honey sat straight and checked her watch. "A day and a half." Hiro sighed gently. "Will I be able to be released soon?" He asked quietly. Aunt Cass gave a small sigh. 

"I don't think so, honey. The doctors want to run a few more tests on you, and the police also want to ask you a few questions about the thing that attacked you and killed Krei." Hiro sighed softly and let his head hang back, feeling something press against his lips. He blinked his eyes open and saw that a straw was on it, along with a cup underneath it. "It's water. You sound thirsty." Gogo said, raising an eyebrow. He took a long drink of the water, sighing happily and closing his eyes tiredly. Cass put a hand on Gogo's shoulder. "I think we should let him rest. We'll come tomorrow." Hiro nodded and let himself fall asleep again, feeling comforted by his friends.

Fire. All he saw was fire. He could hear the screams of Krei. He tried to run to it, but a wall of flame erupted and made him stop, skidding to a halt. He heard more screaming, this time feminine. Aunt Cass! He breathed hard, coughing as he tried to call out his Aunt's name. No noise came out. He fell down coughing and felt tears prickle in his eyes as he saw a figure running. He stood up on shaky legs and ran after it, seeing something fall the ground. He picked it up, stopping for a moment and widening his eyes. It was Tadashi's. "Tadashi!" He cried out, running farther into the burning building. A ceiling tile fell in front of him, making the fire spread more as he coughed, looking up with tears in his eyes from the smoke. "Tadashi!" He cried out once more. He felt tendrils of fire licking at his clothes and crawling up his skin, making him cry out in pain at the burning feeling. He saw a figure go straight to his brother and make him burn to Ashes in seconds. Hiro cried out in anguish, tears coming in the back of his eyes. "No!" He choked out. The figure looked at him with its burning black eyes and slowly moved towards him, the fire and the heat increasing until Hiro felt his throat constrict. He couldn't take the pressure. He dropped to the ground, coughing hard and holding the hat to his chest, gasping for air. The figure took him but the neck, pressing against his airway tightly to block any air from coming in. He opened his mouth to scream!, but nothing could come out. The fire increased, going all around his body, finally reaching his face.

He let out a ear piercing scream as loud as he could.

 

The second time he opened his eyes, he had been screaming and thrashing around on the bed, his heart monitor beeping intensely and doctors trying to keep him from moving too much as they put a tranquilizing shot in his arm. He had been scratching at his throat I'm his sleep and he was already beginning to bleed. Once the shot had been ministered, his heart rate slowly went back to normal and he began to calm down, before he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

 

The third time Hiro opened his eyes, sunlight had already begun to peek through the curtains of the hospital room. His throat hurt immensely, and he reached a hand up to touch it. It was bandaged up and from what he remembered last night he must have hurt it really bad. He took a deep breath and sat up, looking around the room again. It was almost empty, save for the flowers and box of pastries by his bed. He looked around for any indication of the time, but couldn't find even a clock anywhere. He swallowed dryly and looked over to the cup on his little side table next to him. He reached for it and weakly grabbed it with his fingers, quickly bringing it to his other hand to not spill it. He took a quick long drink, sighing in relief. He put the cup back just as quickly as he took it and took a shaky breath. That dream felt more real than anything. He closed his eyes tight for a moment, trying to calm his speeding heart down before the doctors came in again. He couldn't have them fussing over him again. He should be able to calm his panic attacks down. They were nothing new. He heard a knock on the door and blinked his eyes open. A man wearing a clean cut suit leaned against his door frame, and Hiro looked around for a moment, confused as to why he would be here. "Uhh... Are you lost, Sir?" He asked, confusion clear in his voice. The man walked towards him and took a seat by the hospital bed, making Hiro shift a bit to the side so they wouldn't be so close. "No, I think I've found the person I wanted to see. Hiro Hamada, correct?" He asked, sitting back. Hiro nodded and bit his lip. "Uhm, who are you?" He asked, frowning slightly. The man chuckled and smirked at him. "My name is Andrew. I'm the case director for what happened in the school and what happened to Allister Krei, as well as you. Now, I need you to tell me everything you know." He said, sitting back. Hiro uneasily looked at him, looking at the door and seeing two more men by it. "Where's your badge?" He asked, not giving him an answer. Andrew frowned and narrowed his eyes. 

"Don't worry about that, kid. I asked you to tell me what you know." Hiro tensed up and swallowed hard,slowly reaching for the nurse call button by his hand. One of the men saw his movement and reached for his gun, taking it out of the holster and cocking it back, aiming for his hand. Hiro tensed up again and Andrew grabbed his face roughly, turning it to him. "Tut tut tut, I thought you were smarter than that." He said, frowning. "You can see we're serious about what we saw,now tell me. He looked at his jacket and saw the small insignia that had handled the disappearance of Abigail Callaghan. He breathed hard and opened his mouth to speak, when he heard loud alerts on his heart monitor, signaling that his heart beat was going through the roof. He sobbed happily when the men cursed and stood up quickly, beginning to file out. Andrew reached in his jacket and grabbed his gun, before he pistol whipped Hiro in the temple, knocking him out instantly. 

 

The fourth time Hiro opened his eyes, he was so tired of this. He whined gently as he opened his eyes. The doctors had bandaged up his temple, giving him release papers to be able to leave early. He was placed on a wheelchair and lead to the front, where he'd been told that his Aunt would pick him up. He nervously looked around, waiting for his Aunt's car as he waited. Once he saw her car, he sighed in relief and smiled happily when she got out. She had a worried look on her face as she walked to him, taking him down through the handicapped slide and towards the car. "Hiro, what happened?" She asked gently. Hiro sighed gently and shook his head. "Not here... They might be listening." He whispered into her ear as she helped him in. She gave him a curious look, but didn't ask anymore questions. Once they got out of the hospital, Hiro turned to her. "I was attacked inside of my hotel room by men who worked for the same company as Allister. I think he was working on a genetic enhancement, which was the person that attacked me. I think... I think that they want to kill me." He said quietly. "I think they took someone and turned them into this monster." Cass glanced at him, worried as she frowned. "But what do they want with you?" Hiro sighed and shrugged. "I don't know... I think that it's because I'm a witness, but I just don't know." He took a deep breath and bit his lip. 

"I don't think you're safe..." Cass frowned. "I am not going to leave you to fend for yourself, Hiro. You're injured, you need someone to take care of you." Hiro looked down and huffed softly. "Okay, okay." He looked up at her, smiling gently. "Thank you." Cass ruffled his hair when she parked, taking her seat belt out and helping Hiro out. She took the wheelchair out the back seat and sat him in the chair. She drove him inside, humming gently as he lit up at the sight of home. He was ready to finally head into bed. Cass helped him up the stairs and to his room, letting him lay on his bed. "Your friends will come over in a few hours, but you should get some rest now." She said gently. Hiro nodded and closed his eyes, sighing happily. "Okay."

 

Hiro woke up to screaming. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened his eyes, seeing a glowing out of his window. He made a small noise and got off the bed on his good foot, limping over to it. He looked out of it, widening his eyes as he saw the building across the street from him completely engulfed in flames. He saw the same figure standing in the middle of it, along with a man in a mask pointing to the building he was in. The figure moved closer and he quickly moved out of the way of the window in time to save himself from a shot of fire that broke through the window. It set his room on fire, making him gasp out as he looked towards Tadashi's room. No, he couldn't lose the only things he had of his brother. He swallowed hard. He quickly limped over, doing his best to move past the fire and opened the divider. He grabbed Tadashi's hat as well as a picture of the both of them, tears pooling in his eyes as he quickly left the room, limping his way. "Aunt Cass!" He yelled, yelling when another shot of fire went through the window. Cass opened her door and gasped out when she saw the fire, grabbing Mochi and helping him down stairs. The whole living room was on fire along with the cafe, and he looked for Baymax's case. Cass grabbed the case and they made it out to the street, coughing from the smoke. He looked up at the building, fear in his everyone as he glanced towards the figure. The man in the mask spoke to him, but the figure ignore him, moving towards the two. Hiro swallowed hard and looked at Cass. "Run." He said quickly. She looked at him worried and he swallowed hard. "I'll be okay, just go." Cass nodded and quickly went into the rest of the crowd as the figure landed in front of him. It started it's black eyes at him. "Who are you." It demanded. Hiro held the hat and picture close. "H- Hiro. Hiro Hamada." He whispered, swallowing hard. The figure continued to stare without blinking at him. "You bring thoughts. They says not to trust you, yet you seem familiar." Hiro looked to the masked figure, who sped closer with what seemed like microbots. His microbots... How do they keep mass producing them?! He had destroyed them! 

"They? L- like your boss?" He asked quietly. The figure paused for a second, unaware of the oncoming person and shook. Hiro shifted his hand behind the cast, wincing at the pain. "You said you didn't listen to anyone. It sure seems like you're taking orders from them..." He said, before he yelled as the man with the microbots grabbed him, making him drop the picture and the hat. He was held upside down in front of the man, who growled. "You pesky little brat. You just don't know how to keep your nose out of what doesn't concern you." He growled. Hiro took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "How did you get out." He asked plainly, trying not to show fear. The man chuckled. "Money can do amazing things, and when you had as much money as I did, and as much as my daughter has now, you can do amazing things." He said viciously. Hiro glared at him. "You're crazier than I thought, Callaghan." Callaghan threw him against the wall, making him cry out in pain and slide to the ground. "I am done with you butting into what I have to do, or being in the middle and especially messing with my plans." Hiro gave a small whine and breathed shallowly, bracing himself. 

The hit never came. "What are you doing?! I control you!" He snapped his eyes open, looking up at the scene. Callaghan had been taken by the neck by the figure on fire that had remained quiet throughout the time. "I am controlled by no one. You will not hurt him." He growled. Callaghan sent a few microbots to Hiro, grabbing him by the neck and raising him up in the air. Hiro made a small noise and pitifully tried to get the microbots out from his neck. The figure's fire burned brightest and he began spreading it across the microbots, melting them. Callaghan looked at him surprised as the fire spread higher, before he yelled out. "Sunfire! I am warning you!" He cried out, fear in his voice obvious as he tightened the grip on Hiro's neck. Sunfire only made the fire increase. "And I am warning you. Put him down. Slowly." Callaghan petulantly put Hiro close to the ground, before dropping him. Hiro whined softly, and Sunfire quickly let the fire engulf Callaghan before the man could do anything else. Once he pulled them back, there was nothing there. Hiro weakly whined and closed his eyes when he felt the heat near him. "Open your eyes." Sunfire said, his voice hitting an odd emotion. Hiro slowly let his eyes open, and for the first time since he had first seen the man, there was no fire. He had a black sleek looking spandex suit on with orange stripe going up. Hiro gasped softly when he felt himself get picked up, and he was pulled back. He felt tears pool in his eyes open as he looked at him. There were burn scars on a side of his face, but other then that, it was him. There was nothing to tell him otherwise, other then the fact that he was dead. It shouldn't be possible. He swallowed hard and felt the tears push to escape.

"Tadashi?"


End file.
